


Tarantula

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A lot of cameos but not any worth tagging, Alternate Universe, Beware... Spiders, Dubious Consent, Fighting, First Time, I worked rly hard lol, It'll be a surprise, M/M, Minor Assault, Riding, Sexual Harassment, Smut, This took me a month pls read, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Someone was keeping a spider down here. Who? Why were they keeping a spider? Justin knew logically they were a pet but he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around that concept. Father Death had told him the club was named Arachnophobia after all… shouldn’t they be scared of spiders? Getting closer up again Justin’s mouth tasted odd as it moved two of its legs up onto the side of the glass to get a better look at him. It was considering him as much as he was considering it. That didn’t feel right.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Tarantula

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me a month, probably even longer than that tbh... Anyway when I was a kid I read a book that had a sexy villain living under a club with a pet tarantula. That's the entire basis of this story, so I have no idea how it got this long, but hey more smut for all of us.

Going to pick up Spirit from some gross seedy bar was not the first thing on Justin’s to-do list, it really wasn’t  _ anything  _ he had ever planned or wanted to do. Sadly he was forced into it pretty fast, there was no way he would ever reject a request Father Death had given him and since there was a big concern Spirit would wreck their school’s image he had to go find him and drag him back to be scolded. Justin could not understand for the life of him why the man was even employed still, he was nothing but a burden and Justin almost wanted to ask someone else with more time on their hands to go do this errand for him. 

Why was he the one being sent there in the first place? There were countless other people that would rather go to a bar than he would and probably wouldn’t raise as much attention going in. Justin’s mouth went dry as he realized he  _ was  _ going to draw a lot of attention going in. People were going to notice it was him and then what would he do? He couldn’t let people think he’d go to such a place. Not only would it do horrible things to his reputation but it’d ruin Father Death’s as well. If people knew the headmaster allowed his chapelmen to be so sinful what would they do?

Surely nothing good… he had to find some way around this. He couldn’t just disobey orders but there was also no way he’d do something that would cause Father Death so much shame either. There had to be a middle ground, a way for him to do this without making it obvious who he was. Walking aimlessly towards the staff’s backroom Justin drifted around their set of lockers, his feet knowing what to do and where to go before him. 

He wasn’t found around here too often, being from the chapel side of the academy his stuff was kept there rather than with the rest of the staff… luckily no one seemed to be here, and no one would catch him going up to his mentor’s locker. Justin really wasn’t the type to steal things, and this really wasn’t stealing anyway. He just needed something for this job, she’d understand and maybe would even tell him it was good thinking to change out of his robes before going somewhere people might take note of him. 

Still he didn’t want to be caught, mostly because he didn’t want anyone to know where he was going. It obviously wasn’t his choice to be doing this but he couldn’t let anyone even imagine him in a club scenario, just picturing him like that would damage their perception of him. The thought of him and nightlife should never occupy the same thought process- not  _ ever _ . 

Grabbing onto the handle Justin wondered how he was going to get this open, she of course always locked it and didn’t let anyone know the combination. He could break it pretty easily, but he didn’t want to just destroy her stuff. Bending the handle up he looked at the lock bolt through the crack of the door… if he could flip it up it might work. Grabbing his cross he slipped it in between the door jam, saying a prayer of apology for the misuse of such a sacred object… and popped the lock. 

There wasn’t anything shocking inside, not that Justin was expecting anything out of the ordinary… but there also weren’t many spare clothes, just emergency stuff incase a child threw up on her or some other random accident. Always prepared for anything… Still it didn’t seem like there was much he could-   


“Why are you going through Azusa’s locker Justin?” Jumping out of his skin Justin turned around to see a very  _ very  _ unamused Nygus staring him down with an icy stare. Normally no one would dare speak up about what Justin was doing, especially when it was in the realm of his and Azusa’s relationship. A thing everyone had already learned they would never understand. Nygus was kind of a crusader in that aspect, she didn’t care if it was ‘out of place’ for her to say whatever she wanted to- she was going to say it. It was charming, but it also got Justin into far more trouble than he would if she could mind her own business. 

“Father Death asked me to go pick up Spirit, he’s out drinking and making a fool of himself again.” There was a second that Nygus just sighed and shook her head, 100% believing Justin that was exactly what he was doing. It seemed for a second that he had gotten away with it, and then she looked back between him and the locker with a raised brow. She wanted to know what that had to do with rifling through Azusa’s things. Justin didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to admit the horrible plan he had. The one that now that he had looked through Azusa’s stuff he realized never would’ve worked in the first place.

“I… was looking for something to wear… so no one would recognize me at his stupid club.” Nygus didn’t even respond at first, instead putting her head in her hand. Justin’s face was burning, he stared into Azusa’s spare clothing with a strained frown. It was all black and white, prim and proper just like she was. Everyone would be able to tell it was still Justin in it, they didn’t wear the same things but it was close enough that it just wouldn’t work at all. He hadn’t really considered what Azusa wore before this, that she looked as professional as he did in their Death uniforms and that if he wore it he’d just look like a slightly more uncomfortable version of himself. 

“Come here.” Confusion ran rampant in Justin’s mind as he closed Azusa’s locker and walked over to Nygus with a hesitant obedience. He wasn’t sure what was happening, what Nygus wanted to do. The woman considered him for a second before opening her own locker and ripped something out, short dark fabric that would undoubtedly look… scandalous on him. Justin suddenly regretted everything that led him here. He was not interested in this, he hadn’t thought this through enough. Azusa’s clothes were disguising enough, he’d look like a teacher but without his robes it’d be harder to place exactly who he was. No one ever saw him without his robes after all, just being out of them would make him unrecognizable! 

“You're such a twig, well a curvy twig but a twig nonetheless, it should fit fine. I can guarantee no one will know it's you if you move fast enough.” Nygus’ face was dead serious, showing little to no emotion- but Justin could see past that. She had the slightest hint of a smile when she saw how he blushed at her mention of his… figure, and how there was a hard to conceal entertainment in her eyes, ready to tease him like he was her little brother or something. Grabbing whatever the outfit was with a dark glare Justin moved to leave, planning to go somewhere else to get changed so no one who knew him- besides a heavily drunk Spirit, would know what he looked like in whatever skimpy outfit he was given. 

“No no. I’m lending you these as a favor, you have to show me what it looks like in return.” Somehow Nygus said that with a firmness that made it seem like she wasn’t asking for him to embarrass himself in front of her right now. This was going to be held over him forever, wasn’t it? Nygus was gathering blackmail here, or maybe just really loved seeing him flounder for once. Justin wasn’t sure what it was but he knew he was being messed with. God… what if she told Azusa? What if Azusa somehow saw? What if Father Death saw!? This was starting to feel a lot worse than just going to the club in his normal outfit. 

“Why are you so interested in seeing? Are you really willing to interrupt the mission Father Death gave me for this?” Hesitantly unfolding the outfit from the blob he had caught it in he saw it matched his and Azusa’s color pallet as well, probably everything in the academy was some monochromatic scale now that he thought about it, but it wouldn’t be confused for their clothes in a million years.

“Of course I am. You’re overdue to show your seniors a bit of entertainment.” Justin’s face turned red and he sputtered pathetically. He had backed himself into a corner here, Nygus was just fucking with him now and there was nothing he could do. Looking over the fabric again he moved his shoes against each other to start to pop them off so he could get undressed the rest of the way. He had really dug his grave and now was being forced to lie in it… there was no going back from that bad decision to look through Azusa’s things. He should’ve lied and said he lost the key to the chapel. 

“...Where’s the rest of it? This can’t be it, can it?” He was already unbuttoning his coat as he said that, making it clear that as unhappy as he was he was going to wear it. He was serious about not wanting to be caught being there, serious enough that these scraps of fabric were going to have to do. Nygus’ clothes never seemed awful and over sexualized on her, she did a good job figuring that out… but on him? It was really too much.

“That’s it. Trust me once it's on you’ll see it's not as bad as it seems.” Justin didn’t trust that even a little bit. He didn’t really have much of a choice though… Shrugging off his shirt a disgusted and upset expression twisted up his features as he forced himself into the tight black top that showed most of his stomach and a pair of shorts that went very high up his waist… but didn’t cover any of his legs or really his butt at all. It looked right for someone going to a party, but it looked so unbearably wrong on Justin. He didn’t look like the same man. It was a good disguise at least. 

Leaving on his cross for some semblance of his religion and that he was still himself he turned to face Nygus with a glare, completely unhappy she had given him something like this when he knew full well she had giant camo pants and stuff more ill fitting that didn’t highlight his body like this. She was only smiling, a raised eyebrow that really took his suffering in with pride. Justin didn’t even wait to hear what she was going to say, he bundled up his clothes and slid his shoes back on in a hurry and left in a huff. Nygus called out to him to make one last jab at him. 

“Don’t bring anyone besides Spirit back with you, you’re still too young for parties like that.” The tiny smirk on Nygus’ face burned Justin’s blood as he tried to slam the slow-close door behind him pathetically. He was  _ not  _ going to stoop down to Spirit’s level and act like a moron just to get a second of fleeting attention. He wasn’t even close to being that pathetic. 

The trip to the club was a goddamn blur, he was so angry that he barely even stopped to throw his clothes in the closed off confession room before he tore off on his bike. He hated this, he hated how he could feel the whipping air of his skin and how cold the night air felt without his coat. What he hated most of all was when his bike stopped and he made his way to the front of the line, not having any patience or really any time to do this properly, and people stared at him with appreciative eyes. 

He wanted to yell at all of them to mind their own goddamn business, to scold them for having such thoughts, but he couldn’t make that much of a display. It wasn’t like he had any leg to stand on right now anyway looking as he did. When he made it up the bouncer with eyes full of fire the man didn’t seem intimidated at all, which really only made sense. Justin wasn’t going to just back down though. He needed in there, he was  _ not  _ going to have put this on for nothing. 

“I need in there, or someone needs to bring the man I’m looking for out. This isn’t a joke.” The bouncer, whose pointy nose was almost comedic it looked so wrong, grunted slightly, looking behind him. Justin took that as a good sign, he wasn’t just being flat out rejected. A few people in the front of the line started whispering among themselves, crude comments about his body and what they wanted to do with it, calling him crazy for just storming up here, a handful of them agreeing with one man who said he wished he was the one Justin was looking for. Justin shot a horrible glare at all of them. 

“If you want to do my job of kicking someone out then be my guest, I can’t deal with more drunks than I already have to.” Justin didn’t even get any satisfaction out of being accepted and having this work out for him, he was just heading in the second the man opened the door for him. It was locked far too securely, as shady as it had sounded from Father Death’s description. Getting out might be more of a hassle than getting in… Well he’d get to that once he found Spirit’s shitty washed up body. How did he even get in here in the first place? What on Earth was he thinking?

Justin hoped to the heavens Spirit would be fired for this.

Making it through the small entry hall, only getting a few glances and entertained smiles as a welcome, he looked around for red hair. All he had to do was find Spirit and then he could go home and try to erase this entire experience from his mind. Problem was that Spirit wasn’t immediately visible, and as Justin pushed his way through the crowd of people, looking all over for the man in two entire laps he realized that there was just no way he was going to find Spirit without some kind of instruction. He had to talk to someone here as much as that idea disgusted him. 

It was hard to find someone that seemed even tolerable to talk to, everyone looked loose and filthy, drunk or high. Finally he settled on an incredibly large man, eyebrow tattoo over one weird greying eye with red vessels laced throughout in what almost looked like a shape. He was intimidating for sure, but he looked to be mostly sober, talking to the woman bartender with a tired laugh that sounded friendly enough. Justin swallowed thickly, getting the courage to go up to him. He had to do this. It would be fine.

“Excuse me, have you seen a guy, a bit taller than me, completely obnoxious, far too loud, being sleazy and annoying? Greenish eyes? R-” The man seemed shocked to have been approached at all, and even more shocked to be faced with Justin going straight into his request for directions. He looked back towards the woman serving drinks before seemingly catching up to what he was saying midway through his description and cutting him off. 

“Oh yeah, he should be downstairs.” Justin frowned, unhappy with being cut off but begrudgingly letting it go since he got what he was looking for. It didn’t seem like the man was doing it maliciously anyway, or even because he was annoyed by the question, he just seemed kind of… dumb. Speaking as soon as he knew the answer instead of waiting like was polite. He was like a hyperactive puppy in an absolutely giant man. It was interesting to say the least, but Justin wasn’t really going to stick around to watch more of this man either. Sadly he couldn’t just thank him and go on his way yet, there was still one very important question. 

“Downstairs? There’s a downstairs? Where?” Looking around Justin had a hard time seeing  _ anything  _ past all the bodies everywhere. This place was a fire hazard. Justin could not believe so many people felt the need to come here and indulge in depravity. Turning his nose slightly before looking back at the man for clarification. The guy smiled, completely unaware of Justin’s disgust or doing a really good job at pretending he didn’t notice it, before pointing to a wall that seemed to have a well hidden divot in it that must’ve led to a back hall. 

“Over that way, people normally aren’t allowed down there but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind someone like you showing up.” Justin’s nose wrinkled in disgust but he took the directions anyway, it sounded like it was Spirit. Few other people would be so blatantly horny that another person could suggest to it without feeling the slightest bit bad. 

Justin said a quick, half-hearted thanks before finding where he had been pointed to. He was glad for the instruction but as he was faced with the ‘downstairs’ that had been referenced he was distressed at how suspicious it was. It went towards a flight of stairs, well hidden with a locked chain poorly roping off the entrance. 

Under normal circumstances Justin would never in a million years go down there. He really didn’t want to go down there. Spirit was going to pay this back in spades. What was he even doing down there? God… what if it was something obscene? Justin really didn’t want to be the one breaking that up. Sufficiently more freaked out than he had been before Justin hesitantly started his way down, ducking under the chain and slowly feeling for the next step in the inky dark.

The fear welling up in his soul of what heinous things he would see was almost ignorable. Almost. Justin was covering up that fear with a flurry of outraged and angry thoughts that imagined every horrible thing he wanted to do to Spirit for making him go through this. He was a child of god, so of course he wouldn’t act on any of the urges, but in his mind… he wondered if a baseball bat to the jaw would suffice as punishment for this or if more needed to happen to make this even.

Thundering down the steps, making his entrance no secret, Justin hoped he’d scare Spirit into sobering up. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was heading into, but his guess was some sort of VIP room, another party that was more private but still filled with people. He was expecting to have to publicly humiliate Spirit, which he had no problem with doing… but when he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and a door that had a heavy lock that wasn’t done correctly he started to wonder if this was more of a… closet. Which made the idea of what he’d be doing down here more nerve wracking.

It was dead silent as well, there wasn’t any noise except the pounding club up above. Justin had 100% trusted that man that Spirit was down here… but now he wasn’t sure. What was this? Creaking open the door Justin held his breath as he peeked in. It was bigger than a closet, but more than 3 people wouldn’t be able to sit around comfortably. The most notable thing was that it was completely empty. There wasn’t anyone down here. So why had he been directed this way? 

Justin was almost shaking as he opened the door a little wider to slide in. No one seemed to be hiding, nor was there anyone in the blind spots he couldn’t see from his earlier position. As he looked around it seemed like this was a break room of some sort… only with a bed. Maybe for night guards? Whatever it was Justin wasn’t thrilled he was down here. This seemed more than wrong, as much as he looked down on Spirit Justin was pretty sure even he would know it was a bad idea to go down here. 

Moving to head back out something odd caught his eye, stopping him in his tracks. There was a glass terrarium lined with gravel, a turned over log and fake plants carefully decorating the inside. It was so well taken care of and out of place in this mess of a room covered in clothes, beaten up sheets and crushed cans that Justin couldn’t help the curiosity that came over him. Just like Aurora’s horrible, unexplainable attraction to the spindle that threw her into endless slumber Justin found himself walking towards it despite knowing he shouldn’t. 

The closer he got the warmer it got, the reddish lamp giving off far more heat than Justin was expecting… he couldn’t see anything inside the terrarium until he was practically right in front of it, crouching down to see the thick hairy leg start to stick out from inside the log. Another one followed in a foreign but rhythmic way as more and more legs came out, hairy mandibles and 8 gleaming eyes following as a large tarantula came out to stare at him. The shock of suddenly being faced with an absolutely giant spider made Justin stumble back slightly. 

Someone was keeping a spider down here. Who? Why were they keeping a spider? Justin knew logically they were a pet but he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around that concept. Father Death had told him the club was named Arachnophobia after all… shouldn’t they be scared of spiders? Getting closer up again Justin’s mouth tasted odd as it moved two of its legs up onto the side of the glass to get a better look at him. It was considering him as much as he was considering it. That didn’t feel right. 

The weird eye contact he was making with 2 of the 8 eyes was surprisingly not as scary as he had been expecting it to be. Justin had never really been scared of spiders but he was disgusted by them. This one didn’t seem all that bad though, it's hair had a reddish pinkish hue that probably meant it was venomous but other than that it seemed docile. Still, as out of place and odd it was it didn’t give him any information as to where Spirit was. This was a distraction he didn’t have time for, he was embarrassed to even admit he had spent the time figuring out what this was instead of doing his job. 

Standing up straight again he sighed, he was still making eye contact with the spider, giving it a final once over… and then the door opened behind him.

“Oh? Someone told me a pretty little thing wandered down here but I’m still shocked to see it. Where did you come from?” Justin almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice call out behind him. Deeming the terrarium and weird spider no longer important he whirled around to see who had come in. He had been startled at the sudden noise, but not worried. He was fully expecting Spirit to be behind him mistaking him for a pretty woman in his drunkenness. After all he  _ had  _ been told the man would be down here.

He didn’t find that. 

The man behind him was someone Justin had never seen before in his life, a sharp shark tooth smile, heavy titanium piercings and a look on his face that just spelled trouble. Justin stepped back slightly, moving away subconsciously, not wanting to be anywhere near this man. He had seen a couple people just making his way down here that had been as… rough looking as this man was but they weren’t nearly as riddled with metal and ill intentions. This man looked exactly like the church had always warned him about back when he was 5 and ‘stranger danger’ was a new concept. A nervousness started to knock knees together as he finally managed to respond.

“You… you aren’t who I’m looking for at all.” Justin’s voice was almost breathless, so shocked at what he was being faced with that he hadn’t quite managed to get a hold on himself and stand as strongly back against this beast as he would’ve liked. The man only seemed to be pleased with that, his smile reaching up further and further as he moved to get closer, taking a clear pleasure in how Justin flinched ever so slightly with his every step. He liked being intimidating, he was having fun scaring Justin by approaching before clearing things up… how brutish. 

“Well I don’t know who the hell you're looking for but I’m willing to bet I’m a lot better than them. Giriko, and you are?” A silence came over them after that as Justin tried to process what the hell was happening right now. This man had suddenly just busted in this… well it looked like it could be bedroom so maybe it was his… but he had just shown up knowing someone was in here and was now hitting on him? Justin couldn’t believe someone would even think of trying that with him.    
  
“This is not the kind of thing I’m looking for, I’m a-” Justin paused. He couldn’t say who he was, he was here to make sure the academy wouldn’t get a bad rep for letting their workers go somewhere so…  _ disgusting _ . Still he wanted nothing more than to let this man know how impossible it was for him to get anywhere with him. Huffing he turned away with his nose upturned, showing his disapproval as loudly as he could without adding to the embarrassment Spirit was already making the academy suffer.

“I would never stoop so low as to humor this, I came looking for Spirit Albarn and was told he was down here. Tell me where he is and I’ll be on my way.” Giriko blinked, completely unexpecting to hear Justin demand something like that. There was a moment where they had to wait for Giriko to just catch up to what was happening and figure himself out, scratching the stubble on his chin with an odd expression that really brushed Justin the wrong way.

“And Free told you to come down here? What even was your description that he got confused for me?” Feeling his heart rate quicken Justin swallowed back the sudden frog that appeared in his throat. The idea of explaining to Giriko just what he had said and what his… friend? Maybe? Thought of him was an awkward situation he did not want to be in. He was not going to let himself be forced into that position actually. Giriko’s curiosity wasn’t important and Justin’s job wasn’t to satisfy it. 

“Ask him later, I’m not interested in playing this game. So, since you clearly know Spirit, tell me where he is.” The glare on Justin’s face was quickly matched by a glare of Giriko’s own. Nothing calm was going to happen between them, the line was already drawn in the sand that they were going to hate each other. Personalities that clashed far too much and left the entire room feeling sour. Giriko straightened up, looking less loose and carefree as he started to get annoyed. 

“Hold up kid, don’t get all high and mighty demandin’ shit out of nowhere. Even if I wanted to help out I won’t just bend to a brat acting like he can just throw his weight around.” Justin huffed, he wasn’t really expecting much from the man but this was more disappointing than he imagined.

“I need to find him, if you won’t show me then I’ll do it myself.” Turning on his heel Justin started to make his way towards the staircase that had led down here, not wasting a single second on this odd excuse of a man. Giriko didn’t let him, he grabbed Justin’s arm with a death grip making sure he couldn’t escape. Unbelievable. Justin couldn’t stand being stopped from his work in the first place, but being forced to stand around this cesspool longer than strictly necessary? That was temptation to punch Giriko across the face. 

“Hey, I can’t have you wandering around out there.” One of Justin’s eyebrows raised in confusion as he stared up at Giriko. What the hell did he mean by that? This was a club, a sinful thousand were up there, what made him so different to this guy? Giriko seemed to be willing to be helpful this time and actually do the oh-so hard task of explaining something. 

“Listen I need to make sure Arachne isn’t disturbed while she’s doing business- it’s pretty much the only part of my job I care about here.” None of that cleared up anything for Justin, he had no idea who Arachne was or why his existence would disturb her but no one else screaming their heads off up there would. Trying to rip his hand away and ignore Giriko’s weird declaration he hissed when he not only didn’t manage to break away, but had Giriko’s grip get even tighter. 

“What does that have to do with me?” Justin’s voice was a bit worse for wear, trying to stay calm through the frustration of being anchored down by this brute’s horrible grip. He hated this. Going in he knew this was going to be awful and annoying and a truly disgusting experience but apparently he really had no idea of how bad it was going to be. Giriko pulled him forward, making him stumble further into the room so the other man could move to block off his exit. 

“Her and Spirit are havin’ a bit of a conversation right now, it's important shit a kid like you wouldn’t understand.” Giriko was right, he didn’t understand. Mostly because it wasn’t worth the energy to understand. He really didn’t care about Spirit’s conversations, especially not the ones that took place somewhere like here… disgusting probably didn’t even begin to cover the depravity Spirit took place in. Yanking his hand back he tried to get away again, Giriko didn’t budge.

“Let  _ go  _ of me.” Justin’s eyebrows were so knotted up it actually hurt. This had to be one of the most frustrating experiences in his life… how could one man be so annoying? 

“Not yet, you can go home soon but unfortunately we’re going to have to spend some time together if you're so set on interrupting her.” Giriko’s voice was dead serious, he was going to keep Justin here, he didn’t see a problem with that. This was quickly evolving into more than just a passing annoyance, Justin wasn’t exactly sure what the best way to handle this was. He couldn’t just slap the man, that would go against the church's rule of nonviolence… but it was starting to seem like it was the only way out of here. 

“I have a job to do here, I can’t play around here.” Justin did everything he could to sound as strong and serious as possible while also being gentle enough that it’d be hard for Giriko to get defensive about being so inconsiderate. It didn’t work. Of course it didn’t. This man wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t just dense and not realizing he was being horrid, as much as Justin had foolishly hoped. 

“Then we’re in the same boat, probably shoulda thought about that before following a stranger’s directions to go into a closed off basement.” Justin didn’t even have the words for that. He was so unbelievably pissed off that someone would even  _ think  _ of holding him captive for any amount of time that he had been rendered speechless. Who on earth did this man think he was? Did he really think he could imprison one of Father Death’s- 

“What kinda job do you have anyway that you need to drag someone out of here?” Oh. Right. He didn’t know who Justin was. Which was for the better because no matter what happened he couldn’t be disgraced like this, but still losing his status to become a nobody that Giriko thought he could do whatever with- that was disgusting. His title demanded the utmost respect and with Giriko having no idea just how much of an atrocity he was committing it made all of this burn Justin’s blood far more than it would’ve otherwise. 

“Why do you need to keep him here?” Justin’s voice was venomous, volatile, a sound that most sane people would hear and then immediately know it was time to step down. It wasn’t that surprising that Giriko didn’t respond to the threat. Which just made the fire in Justin’s eyes grow hotter, a rage he always had boiling up more than it ever had before. Today was pushing him far harder than he could handle. Giriko didn’t seem put off by it, or even unfamiliar with pissing people off this much. He responded without so much as blinking. 

“Cause I have the kinda job that’s looking to make a deal with him.” That sounded bad. Just what the hell was Spirit thinking? A member of the academy couldn’t just go off and do whatever they pleased, especially if they were as high up as he was. What a moron. Justin couldn’t understand his employment. What did he even contribute to the school? Moving to size Giriko up despite being clearly shorter Justin spat his response back. 

“Then I have a job that doesn’t want someone associated with us to make such poor decisions.” Giriko's strong glare stopped, an odd look coming over his face that made Justin’s skin crawl. It looked like he was realizing something, like Justin had clued him in on something he really didn’t want the man knowing. The second of quiet before Giriko said what was on his mind felt like an eternity. 

“Wait… are you a part of that religious school Spirit’s always bragging about?” Justin’s face went red and he moved back slightly, he was not interested in being outed here. This was a worst case scenario… he needed out of here  _ now _ . Spirit already had enough of a bad rep, this stupidity wouldn’t dirty it much more than it already had been. Regardless if it would or wouldn’t though Justin was not going to get pulled down with the bastard. He was done here, this was ridiculous. Lord Death would completely understand his retreat here, he had sent Justin to save their image, not further ruin it. 

“So you are? What’s a good little boy like you doing coming here looking like this?” Giriko’s horribly annoyed, angry, disgusted look disappeared entirely, being replaced with a lecherous smile that was far too interested. It was nothing like his original flirty grin, this one was predatory, like he had just been met with the most delicious prey, something he had always been looking for. Justin was so shocked by it he wasn’t even breathing, his eyes trained on Giriko’s own as he tried to find something, _anything_ , to say. 

“I would not even chance dirting Father Death’s name by letting myself be recognized somewhere as gross as this.” The words came out of Justin’s lips without any input from himself. He spoke without consideration, saying what he knew deep down in his soul while the rest of him focused on Giriko, making sure nothing snuck up on him. He didn’t trust this situation at all. Justin wasn’t sure what was going to happen but already knew it wasn’t going to be anything good. 

“You think you're so popular that people can identify you, but so unpopular that just a change of clothes makes a difference? Sounds like an excuse to wear something skimpy for once.” Giriko’s voice was almost sing-songy, teasing, like he was playing fun with a friend and not a stranger who was clearly scared right now. He had no shame, no self-awareness, no sights for anything but what he wanted. It was so… so… familiar. Something Justin actually had an idea of how to deal with. 

“It’s  _ not _ , I am a  _ brother _ . I would not dirty the church's uniform by exposing it to such lowlifes _. _ ” The ship had already sailed on Giriko finding out where he worked, so he had no real problem with admitting his position. As long as his name never came out it would be fine, he just needed to make his title clear so that any idea of anything happening here died with a fury. Justin had worked with vulgar and crass men before who were making themselves a spectacle on the city streets. They always seemed to be more receptive to a brother telling them what to do then a run of the mill civilian. 

“Ah… so I’m getting the once in a lifetime treat of seeing a holy brother’s skin? Sounds like now would be a great time for you to experience paradise then. It's your only real chance, right?” Justin was unbelievably scandalized, his face undoubtedly showing how disgusted and shocked he was to be hearing such things, to learn that someone would dare to think of him in such ways. There had been no doubt in his mind that Giriko would drop any and all ideas of sex the moment he heard Justin was a clergyman… and yet he didn’t. He… he was beyond sinful, far more than Justin had ever seen before. It was amazing in the worst possible way.

“I won’t tell, it’ll be a treat for both of us. I’ve always wanted to screw Death over in some way or another, fucking one of his devout followers sounds pretty good.” Justin’s face lit up red at the graphic imagery Giriko forced into his mind. It only got worse when Giriko tightened his grip around Justin’s arm from before and pulled him forward, making him trip closer. Justin was stopping this right here, he was not going to take this. Giriko had to be reminded of his place. 

“And what makes you think I would  _ ever _ allow you to so much as touch me? You think too highly of yourself. You don’t even make the standards of someone I’d help for charity.” Giriko didn’t look hurt by those words, in fact he only seemed more amused. This was something fun for him, he was enjoying this fight, these harsh words… Justin had heard rumors of men like this, who fed off the negativity of life, but he had never seen it until now. 

“Not that devout then, are ya? Don’t you bastards claim you’ll help anyone looking to be saved?” There was something almost funny about a man like this trying to lecture Justin on his own religion and livelihood. Almost. It was far too annoying in actuality for anything but a sharp scowl to take home on Justin’s face. He really could not believe he was being made to deal with this. 

“I don’t believe for a second that you are looking to be saved.” Giriko made a long hum, the smile on his face growing wider and wider as he took in Justin’s stern and unamused words. He looked so pleased with himself, thrilled with the knowledge he was making Justin’s day harder… and he didn’t seem to be done yet.

“I’m not but maybe you could convince me if you gave me a taste of how wonderful you guys are.” With that Giriko pulled Justin’s hand up to kiss the back of it, a move that was probably supposed to be romantic or flattering or whatever but did absolutely nothing but make Justin’s nose turn up. 

“You are absolutely disgusting.” There was no point in addressing anything Giriko said there, the man wasn’t worth talking to, it was clear no reason would make it to his lust clouded head. As if to prove that Justin was right in thinking that, Giriko continued on. Completely and entirely unbothered by the insult or the clear rejection. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ve heard it all before kid. Why don’t you just calm down and let me show you some fun. Being so pent up is bad for you.” Giriko grinned as he tugged on Justin’s hand to force them even closer together, holding them chest to chest even as Justin fumed and started to struggle. Just like earlier, breaking free was nothing more than a fantasy. He was held tight, not even given enough slack to change the position. There was no getting anywhere unless he gave up and resorted to violence… 

He hated this. He’d never forgive Nygus for giving him something so inappropriate, he’d never forgive that man for pointing him down to this pervert’s trap, and he’d fucking  _ kill  _ Spirit for starting this whole mess. Wiggling in Giriko’s grasp he made a scared and angry noise as he was dipped back ever so slightly and made to look into the other’s eyes. It felt like any second he was going to be dropped on his head. 

“Don’t touch me. Who on Earth do you think you are to be doing this?” The smile that peeled up Giriko’s face was vicious, it was clear he was taking far more enjoyment out of Justin’s bite back than he should’ve. What a freak. Justin had seen a few undesirables in his life crowding up street corners and threatening citizens for whatever change they could muster up… but they still were nothing compared to the man in front of him right now. Half metal piercings, half disgusting perversion. 

“I’m curious who you think you are as well, you’re talking awfully mighty for someone of your stature. Aren’t you scared?” Giriko’s hands were moving down slightly, trailing down his waist in a way that Justin would’ve freaked out over if he wasn’t as  _ livid _ as he was right now. This man had far too much confidence. Acting as if he could force Justin into anything just because he was bigger, he probably thought Justin was some frail innocent child sheltered by the church, someone who’d break if he was touched too hard. Their horrible, hatred filled eye contact screamed the opposite of fragility though. 

“As if I’d be afraid of a limp dicked man such as yourself.” Justin’s voice was toxic, his eyes unable to stop from flicking down to add insult to injury. He tried to push away again. Again Giriko didn’t let him, instead walking forward and making Justin trip back to try to keep their distance. It was awkward at the tilted back angle he was at, in fact Justin was sure without Giriko’s hands on his waist he wouldn’t completely fallen over from this. He’d be thankful if it wasn’t Giriko’s fault he was in this awkward position in the first place. 

“You talk surprisingly vulgar for one of Death’s flag bearers, it's like we were meant to meet.” There was something to say about Giriko’s persistence here, but it wasn’t anything good. Justin’s nose wrinkled up and his sneer got even worse. He couldn’t believe a man like this even lived in the same city as him. What was the city thinking letting a bar that attracted such lowlifes exist? Surely a gross hub like this would be against their mission statement as an educational focused environment. Did Father Death even know just  _ how  _ wrong this place was? 

“Stop the dumb pick-up lines, you just seem pathetic pushing for this to happen still.” This time Justin wasn’t joking around, he grabbed onto the front of Giriko’s whole face and pushed him back by his head, forcing him to let go and break away so he could breathe. Giriko made a strained angry noise, moving back to right himself and gain some of his threatening image back. It seemed to work from his perspective from how he straighted back up with a smirk but Justin definitely wasn’t in agreement. 

“It’s not pathetic, just not wanting to be bored while i'm making sure you don’t interrupt Arachne’s work.” The smile Giriko was giving him, looking down with a raised eyebrow that dared him to try and come up with something to say back to that… Justin didn’t even know what twisted reality this man was seeing right now. He really thought he was in a position to act high and mighty again, that he didn’t just look like a fool. Justin rolled his eyes.

“How annoying can you get?” Giriko moved closer, coming up with a confidence that made Justin shrink back while simultaneously trying to look bigger and more threatening so the man wouldn’t dare try anything. It was pointless, Giriko came over anyway and trapped Justin’s chin in a bruising grip, grinning a sharp pointed smile. 

“Plenty more.” Giriko leaned down and met their lips, making Justin’s skin light up with shock as he started to struggle. This was his first kiss, he wasn’t supposed to kiss people, Giriko had just… he had taken something away from Justin just because he was bored. Tearing up slightly he whimpered into Giriko’s lips, a weird feeling coming over his chest as Giriko continued to kiss him, trying to coax out a response. Justin didn’t even know what that response would be, he had never thought about how kissing worked and didn’t understand what was happening, what this situation was. It felt warmer than he could’ve imagined though.

Against his own will he started to kiss back, leaning into Giriko’s grasp around his cheek and giving little gasps as he tried to breathe through the man’s relentless assault. This  _ was  _ assault, Justin had never consented to this so what the hell was he doing just sitting here letting this happen? The disrespect here was insane but as much as Justin hated to admit it, Giriko really knew what he was doing. Justin wasn’t even sure what kissing was supposed to feel like, but whatever this kiss was felt good enough that he couldn’t really get himself to break away. Until Giriko’s hands came around his waist, slipping under his shirt and touching his bare sensitive skin. 

Justin’s eyes flew open and he made an embarrassing blathering noise that was supposed to be some kind of rejection but just didn’t come out right at all. Justin knew his bare skin hadn’t been touched by anyone since he was a toddler, maybe even an infant. His entire life he had been raised to be a brother, his future had been written since the moment he was born, he had always done everything how he was supposed to, how he had always been expected to. No one touched him because they knew it wasn’t allowed and he’d kill them. Hell, no one even thought of it because his skin might as well have not existed to other people with how hidden it was. 

“W-what are you doing!?” Giriko had the gall to look annoyed by Justin finally breaking any type of calm and yelling. As if he had any right to be unhappy with any possible response Justin would have to this, he was the one doing shit he wasn’t supposed to be doing. That was what finally let him move his leg up and  _ kick _ Giriko off him, letting the older man fall back and slide across the floor for a second. A dead silence came over them, the sound of the pounding club above them the only thing to be heard other than heavy breathing. 

Surprisingly, Giriko was the first to recover from that. Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head with a horrible noise and a tired sigh. From his reaction it seemed like this wasn’t the first time someone had rejected him this intensely. Well, it was rather that or he wasn’t a stranger to actual fights. There really wasn’t any way to be completely sure. Whatever it was, the fact remained that Giriko wasn’t phased at all. Justin could feel his blood go cold. He had never in his entire life dealt with anyone like this… What was this place? What was Spirit even doing here? What did they do here? This couldn’t just be a club… could it?

“You’re really giving me mixed signals here brat, can you just stop it for one second?” There was a second of radio static in Justin’s head, a disbelief that went so deep that he couldn’t even process it for a bit. Giriko was completely serious, a scowl on his face that was so utterly pissed off and cranky. 

“...Mixed signals? How can you be getting mixed signals? What part of me had ever been saying yes to you!?” Giriko pushed himself up off the floor, not responding right away but not looking like he was chewing with any kind of guilt whatsoever. It was so outraging… so horrible… Justin couldn’t understand this man at all. It was more than obvious at this point that they were on entirely different wavelengths, completely unable to figure out any sort of useful communication. This man was more than a loss cause, he was a liability… Justin didn’t understand how anyone as powerful as Arachne would risk having someone like this working under her.

“Yeah yeah you’ve been doing an impressive job showing how loyal and dedicated you are to your jackshit religion, giving a real good show.” All at once Giriko’s tone and posture changed, he wasn’t being overly creepy or forceful, wasn’t cranky or mad… he just seemed to be looking down at him with an understanding he had just deemed was impossible for the man. Justin didn’t even manage to get mad at the insult to his practice. Anger wasn’t going to get him anywhere, this needed his full, clear minded focus for this disaster. 

“This is your only chance though. I was listenin’ to you, you’re a brother… If there's one thing I am, I’m a man of my word. I won’t tell anyone that you’ve ‘indulged in sin’ or whatever. Plus being a part of Arachne’s work, who would believe me at your precious school?” Scoffing, Justin wanted to curb stomp Giriko’s jaw to dust. One would think at this point the man would know to give up, that this was a lost cause. Apparently Giriko didn’t know that. What a fool. At the beginning of this he claimed he wasn’t pathetic and while Justin wasn’t sure whether or not that was true, he was insanely desperate. Giriko continued.

“You wanna go your whole life never feeling this and how great it can be? Would you go home without regret? Without wondering what you missed?” There was a moment where Justin wanted to laugh, to mock Giriko for asking that like a legitimate question and possibly think that he would even consider sating a nonexistent curiosity. However, before the laugh could ever come out he felt his mouth feel the slightest bit sour. There was something he needed to ask.

“And why are you so interested in giving that chance to me? Surely this is far too much work just to have sex, I’m certain you could find  _ someone  _ up there drunk enough to humor you.” Even if he refused to say so out loud Justin knew Giriko could find more than just that, he was a very attractive man in his late 20s or maybe early 30s. That included with the fact that he started out this entire conversation in a way that would go over well with anyone who wasn’t Justin… he was more than set. The fact that he was so focused on Justin in particular was getting to be unignorably weird. Was he just that much of a sore loser he couldn’t take no for an answer?

“I said I wanted to mess with one of Death’s followers, and that’d be satisfying enough on it's own… but beyond that I see a lot of fun coming out of you.” Justin’s nose wrinkled up and he looked Giriko up and down, trying to somehow tell from his body language what that meant. The sigh he got from Giriko said he was overreacting, but Justin had a hard time believing Giriko wasn’t thinking of the worst. He just screamed depraved after all. 

“I said you were vulgar for someone of your status, and since then you’ve shown me you're willing to get violent as well. In all honesty I think someone like you is just being held back by the academy, you could get a lot done not governed by their rules.” A weird feeling came over Justin with that. That was a complement… but one he had never really heard before. In fact everything Giriko just said was everything wrong with him, which he supposed made sense would be appealing to a low life such as himself. That wasn’t what Justin was sticking on though, the part that felt weird was the idea that he could manage anything without the academy. 

If anything he felt he would be pointless and helpless without the school, not stronger… For some reason just the idea of that lit a weird desire in his soul, one that felt wrong but that he didn’t know how to ignore.

“And you wouldn’t tell anyone…?” Justin was certain his voice had never been able to go that quiet before, that it had never sounded so unsure and shy. Everything he did he did with pride and a sense of righteousness… things done for the good of the academy and church. He had never been so sinful or selfish in his entire life. He was doing something bad… something that filled him with shame that he also couldn’t stop himself from being horribly drawn to. Forbidden fruit always seemed more delicious than it actually was, but for some reason he was having a hard time reminding himself of that. 

“You have my word, you’ll be in control the whole time.” Giriko sounded sincere, but the sharp smile that was filled with such pointy wolf-like teeth seemed so dastardly that Justin was having a hard time believing him. Still… he had come this far. Admitting what he had he already felt past the point of no return, like he may as well have already betrayed his religion and position. This was the exact opposite of what Father Death had wanted sending him here. He was sent  _ because  _ he was supposed to be the person most disgusted by this, the person who would throw Spirit around for daring to act the same way he was acting right now… 

When Giriko approached him this time though he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders and let their lips meet. The kiss wasn’t all that different then the first one but now that Justin was reciprocating it somehow tasted all the more delicious, almost like dripping black cherry. It was bitter and tart, a flavor that you knew wasn’t right, artificial and dangerous, but that you wanted more of. Giriko was willing to give plenty of it, he was coming on so strongly in fact that Justin found himself having to hold Giriko’s face back a little bit in his hands, making sure he wasn’t completely drowned by the other man.

It didn’t take long for Giriko to start to topple him, bending so far forward trying to get their skin together that Justin was dangerously close to just falling over from the awkward position. Giriko didn’t let that mistake happen though, his hands moved to grab onto Justin’s ass in a way that was so unlike anything he had felt and held him up by it. The grip was strong and greedy, not the slightest bit gentle and clearly getting some kind of pleasure from the feeling of soft plump skin under his hand. The burning red that came over Justin’s face had to be warm enough for Giriko to feel it himself.

Justin wasn’t sure what he was expecting going into this or what would happen but he was shocked at how much like an animal Giriko was, not the slightest bit gentle and desperate to get what he wanted. He supposed he should’ve seen this coming thinking about how everything leading up to this had gone but he really hadn’t. Part of that was because a lot of what was happening he had never even considered as things that could be done. Now that he was seeing it, feeling it, it seemed obvious but no one had ever clued Justin in to the fact that it existed. 

Getting lifted up entirely one of Giriko’s hands letting go to support his back- making sure he didn’t just flip entirely over and crack his head on the cement floor. Justin found his grip got tighter anyway, painfully tight if the grunt Giriko made said anything about it. He was scared, he couldn’t see or tell where they were going and when Giriko stopped carrying him over to wherever he was heading and  _ threw  _ him, Justin thought for sure he was going to get knocked out on the floor and have something terrible done to him. 

Instead he hit the soft fabric of the older man’s bed. 

“Let’s say that was tenderizing. Got you all soft and pliant so now we can have the fun without worrying about those tough chewy nerves getting in the way.” Giriko’s smile was sharp, confident and as he moved to crawl up over Justin onto the bed, he peeled his shirt off. It was all so much Justin didn’t know what to do rather than cover his eyes, this felt like something he shouldn’t be seeing, he didn’t want to see but at the same time… moving his fingers so there was just a tiny hole between them he peeked out at Giriko. The man was far more beautiful than anyone as rough as that had any right being… small sliver nipple piercings that caught the light and matched the ones in his face.

How obscene. 

“Hiding away? Come on now, I can see you watching me anyway.” Turning a darker red Justin hesitantly uncovered his face and moved to sit more up, holding himself up on his elbows to face Giriko head on, matching the older man’s eye level and standing up to the challenge he was presenting. Giriko didn’t seem the slightest bit intimidated by Justin’s glare, his smile only stretched up wider and he started to push up Justin’s shirt, coaxing him to take it off as well.

Now committed to not losing and being mocked by Giriko Justin pulled his shirt up over his head, having a bit of a problem with the tight fabric Nygus had lent him but still managing it without an embarrassing amount of struggle. Being shirtless in front of someone else, especially a stranger, was overwhelming but his desire to match Giriko’s dumb confidence didn’t let the feeling take hold. It didn’t work out in his favor, Giriko only seemed to be more amused by his desire to appear just as experienced… it seemed a lot like there was no winning here. As if to prove that Giriko opened his crass, vulgar mouth again.

“Look at you being all brave, there’s no need to try so hard, unless of course you like being pitifully cute.” Huffing Justin moved his foot up over Giriko’s crotch, smiling thinly at how fast the older man shut up, scared of getting stomped in the dick. Instead Justin moved to try and hook the rubber of his shoes heel into Giriko’s waistband. He didn’t know much or really anything about sex, but he wasn’t so clueless to not know the next step was getting naked. Getting Giriko to fully strip first would give him some sense of power even if only for a bit. 

“You can stop with the jokes now, or is it customary for you to be unbearably annoying even while in the throws of passion.” Justin’s voice couldn’t sound more sarcastic and deadpan when he used the overly romantic phrase for sex and Giriko seemed to be pleasantly entertained by it rather than insulted. It was pretty obvious to Justin at this point that Giriko was just completely shameless and no matter what he said Giriko wouldn’t respond in any meaningful way… what an utter piece of work he was dealing with right now. 

“Not usually, you’re just real special.” With that Giriko grabbed Justin’s ankle and ripped off his shoe, displeased with it's roughness on his skin. Justin wasn’t too alarmed or embarrassed by it, although he was surprised the man was taking it upon himself to do this. When his foot was freed he broke Giriko’s grasp around it and trailed a pointed toe down the other man’s stomach to the front of his pants, smirking to find he was already getting hard. A different part of his brain screamed at how real this was becoming and how deep into this he had suddenly gotten, but the part of him that wanted to win and beat Giriko’s cocky attitude won by a landslide. 

“Apparently I am, no other reason for the nonsense you put me through if it wasn’t an amazing fixation. I really am flattered.” Giriko grabbed onto his ankle again, throwing it to the side so he could move to take off his pants like Justin was so obviously trying to get him to do. The smile that appeared on Justin’s face was so sharp and fake that he honestly surprised himself with the level of maliciousness he could take on. Giriko seemed to be interested in that himself.

“You got a lot of confidence all of sudden, what happened to the scandalized zealot who refused to be sinful?” The question was light and joking, but Justin could hear Giriko’s sincere curiosity hidden inside it. Justin didn’t blame his confusion, he’d be confused himself if it weren’t for the fact that he already knew that once he decided he wanted to do something nothing else mattered to him anymore. He completed his tasks and he did them perfectly, he refused to be subpar in anything he did.

“He got fed up with your dumb overconfidence and knew it was high time to put you back in your place.” Giriko’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, finding Justin’s declaration humorous. Justin wasn’t insulted though, people underestimating him was pathetically common. If anything the doubt just fired him up more, he leaned back further on his elbows with a sharp up quirk of his lips that dared Giriko to think he was the one in control here. Bigger or not, more experienced or not, none of that mattered, Justin would always get what he wanted. It was who he was.

“Oh? And you think you can do that? Gonna whip me into shape?” Tilting his head to the side, taking in Giriko’s form that had been so intimidating before he looked back up into the older man’s eyes with a strength he had always had, even if it had escaped him for a moment. 

“I’m one of Father Death’s chapel heads, it’s my job to whip undesirables into shape.” Giriko laughed under his breath, it's tone low, gravely and amused. It sent shivers down Justin’s spine as Giriko sat down on the side of his bed to finish taking off his pants and shoes. Justin was doing his best to hide the slight red starting to dust the top of his ears as Giriko looked back over his shoulder with a pointy shark-toothed smile. He refused to let Giriko take him off guard again and embarrass him again.

“Now is it common you guys do that through sex and acting like a goddamn harlot?” When Giriko finished undressing he didn’t move to get closer to Justin again. It seemed like instead he was very intentionally keeping distance between them, refusing to continue this until Justin responded. It was obvious that Giriko really thought he had backed him into a wall here… how cute. 

“Not usually, you’re just real special.” Justin parroted back Giriko’s earlier words perfectly, savoring how the other man’s lips curled down into a strained frown that wasn’t sure how to respond. Still Justin had to give him credit because within a few seconds Giriko’s sharp grin was back and the momentary upset from being mocked was like water off a duck’s back. Made sense for someone like him, he was probably very  _ very  _ used to being mocked with how pitiful he was.

“I am, am I? Amazed you’d admit it but I got to say I already knew. I don’t think someone as  _ holy  _ as you would’ve let this happen if you hadn’t fallen for my charm.” Scoffing at the other’s joke Justin decided to not even humor that with a response. Maybe that meant Giriko won, maybe it didn’t, either way Justin didn’t have to try and convince the overly cocky hoodlum that was now ripping off his other shoe of anything. As if sensing Justin had reached some kind of calm, Giriko striked everything back up again.

“I know you said you wore this as a disguise or some shit, but how disappointing you didn’t wear heels. Seeing them on legs like yours would be a real treat.” Any and all of his earlier attempts to stop the red blush from taking over his face failed right then with a fury. He didn’t know how to react to that, what exactly Giriko even meant with that. Honestly, he really didn’t know enough about shoes to understand what they had to do with legs. Giriko didn’t offer any clarification but from the lustful smile on his lips it was something Justin didn’t really want an explanation of. Especially because the reminder that Giriko found him attractive was not the most reassuring thing.

It was one thing for Giriko to be claiming to do this because he wanted to ‘screw Death over’ or something, as if anything he did would ever burden Father Death’s mind for a minute, but it was another for him to actually be interested in Justin himself. Justin didn’t like that at all, it made all of this feel more sinful, it made him feel even more dirty than he already did going through with this. After all he wasn’t supposed to inspire those kinds of feelings in others, he was supposed to be admired… not sexualized. He felt like a failure, like someone disgusting for letting those thoughts cross the other man’s mind. It wasn’t like he had never heard of people being interested in him before… but this was unlike anything else he had dealt with.

In the past Justin had been aware of the fact he was the object of many student’s fancy. On valentines day there would always be students that would come into the school chapel to give him chocolates or written letters of their affection. Justin refused them on principle, his position as not only a staff member but also a child of god made that response obvious. So of course none of the students were ever surprised to be rejected, but they always tried to get him to take the gifts anyway. He had learned over time that the presents were less for him as they were for the students, wanting to see proof in front of their eyes that their affection was being acknowledged, even if not reciprocated. Justin still never accepted them.

This was completely different. This wasn’t some student who would never dare to think past just the idea of Justin accepting their gift, would never imagine anything ever happening because they knew it wasn’t just sinful to think such things but that it was disgracing Justin as well. If he was ever found to be an object of lust to people, even if he wasn’t intentionally enticing it, he would be shamed and stripped of his position. The fact that Giriko was so obviously seeing him for his flesh, his skin and appearance meant he had failed, he wasn’t holy enough that people wouldn’t dare think of him as a person who could fulfill human desires. 

As crushing as it was though Justin had come too far to let that stop him. Plus… past all the disgust and shame there was something that almost felt good under it all. He was doing this to see if Giriko was right and he could be just as strong as he was in a situation where he didn’t have the academy rules to follow. This wasn’t for enjoyment, he wasn’t that sinful. He wasn’t. The feeling warming up his chest wasn’t any kind of affection or interest, it was just more disgust that this was the way he had decided to go about this.

“Damn, aren’t you a pretty picture? Someone like you being a brother is a goddamn sin.” That right there was almost enough for Justin to throw all of this out and go back home. His title wasn’t to be questioned or mocked, it was his biggest pride, his shining accomplishment that deemed him worthy of some of the highest respect. Giriko seemed to notice how upset that had made him and chuckled, leaning down to meet their lips again and rub his hands up Justin’s sides. 

Giriko’s hands were calloused and rough, but he handled Justin with such a careful gentleness that it made his cheeks flush an appreciative red. No one had treated Justin as delicate before, mostly because he wasn’t by any definition. Precious few people were stronger than Justin was, even if his appearance would suggest otherwise. Having someone handle him as if that wasn’t true, as if he needed to be taken care of… well… Justin wasn’t sure if he’d admit it, but having that power ignored felt surprisingly good. It was like the most horribly pleasant type of break, a moment where he didn’t need to be as durable as he was.

Gasping Justin broke away with a tiny whimper, ashamed of himself for falling into this so fast. It felt good… it felt so good but he wasn’t supposed to feel that way. He was supposed to be prideful of his strength, to make sure no one questioned it. Deferring to anyone other than Father Death was disrespectful to the church, letting anyone but their Father have power over him was forbidden… Giriko’s lips moved to bite gently around his chin, nipping down his neck and ending as a kiss on his shoulder. 

There was something about this situation that gave him no escape from looking for more of that sinful feeling though. When he squeezed his eyes closed to try and avoid it the sensations of Giriko touching his skin only seemed to become stronger. The heavy scent of Giriko was getting hard to ignore as well. As close as they were Justin was completely trapped in the older man’s warm cedar, thick black oil rounding out the smell and making it all feel like sticky tar that held him so tight and kept him safe. This was dangerous. All of this was dangerous. Giriko was a hoodlum, probably even a criminal with how sketchy this place was… 

Somehow there wasn’t any desire to escape. 

Wrapping his arms tight around Giriko’s shoulders he met their lips himself this time, squeaking when Giriko moved to take off his pants, but not struggling. He could feel Giriko smirking into their kiss, so unbearably pleased with himself. The stupid confidence the man had was infuriating and if Justin wasn’t so lost in the new sensations coming over him he’d cut Giriko back to size. He really couldn’t stand how full of himself the other was. 

“Sit still for me, we’re gonna open you up.” Giriko’s voice was far gentler than it had been tonight, far gentler than made sense on a man like him. Justin would’ve brought it up if it weren’t for the fact that he was too busy trying to figure out what Giriko was saying. ‘Open him up’? Open what up? All Justin could think of was the start to disembowelment, but from how this had gone so far and Giriko’s tone he sincerely doubted that was it. Giriko leaned away for a second, doing something Justin couldn’t see before coming back.

Giriko wasn’t up close against him anymore, instead he was sitting completely up, looking down at something and ignoring Justin entirely. It was incredibly insulting. He had put all this effort into annoying Justin into getting naked for him and now he was just sitting there? What was he doing? Just when Justin was going to yell at him he felt something cold and wet press up against him. 

The shriek that came out of Justin wasn’t dignified at all but he really couldn’t bring himself to care, he was far, far too busy being shocked that Giriko had suddenly decided to touch his anus. He didn’t get a chance to make it through the confusion and demand answers as to what on earth Giriko thought he was doing before the man started to  _ push _ . Justin was in utter shock, making a weird high pitched noise as Giriko’s finger sunk inside of him, wiggling around in a way that felt so weird and unpleasant that Justin wondered if he was being made fun of here. Was this some really sadistic form of bullying? 

“W-What are you doing?” Giriko was already trying to get a second finger inside when Justin managed to croak out the words. It was hard to speak like this, it was hard to  _ think  _ like this. Justin wasn’t sure what to do, and that feeling doubled when Giriko got his next finger in and started to scissor them, spreading his ass out further. Justin couldn’t even bring himself to be mad at whatever this was, he was far too confused to feel anything.

“I’m getting you ready, if I try to stick my dick in before this you’re gonna just tear in half. Be patient.” Giriko said it like that was that, like all of that made sense and was a no-brainer. Justin didn’t know what to say. This was how they were going to have sex? Is that how it worked between men? As embarrassing as it was to admit, Justin honestly wasn’t sure. He supposed he really didn’t have any choice but to believe Giriko though, he wasn’t going to embarrass himself by asking for sex-ed right now. 

Still that didn’t stop him from holding his breath and tensing up when he felt Giriko’s dick brush up against him. It was so much harder than he was expecting it to be. The sensation was undoubtedly scary but also terribly exciting being right there, teasing him with what was going to come. Justin never understood why people said that sex was the best feeling on earth, and as much as he hated to even consider the idea… he was impatient to find out. It was right there, he could feel it about to come… and then Giriko started to push in.

Justin wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but by no means was it what he felt.

Any sense of decency or superiority or any other of the million other terms for Justin’s strict appearance was thrown out the window as Giriko finally squeezed himself all the way inside. It  _ hurt _ , it hurt far more than Justin could’ve ever imagined for something people did for fun. Tears built up his eyes as he made a strained noise, an elegant sound reminiscent of a cat being stepped on. Giriko huffed a laugh, unable to be too obnoxious about it while dealing with the pressure himself. 

For a second they just sat there, Justin wasn’t paying attention to anything but trying to breathe, telling himself it was ok, that everything was fine. He wasn’t paying attention so he didn’t realize Giriko was moving until it was too late. Justin felt his head scramble with all the stimulation and information it was trying to deal with as he suddenly got picked up, Giriko moving them so his back was against the bed and Justin was lying limp on top of him. Limp wasn’t exactly the right word though, he was tense and stiff, not moving in fear of what he’d feel if he did. Giriko sighed.

“Here move up, show me how you look fucking yourself on my dick. I want to see you.” Justin’s face was wet, his nose running and his eyes soaked with tears. It wasn’t like he was sniffling or crying but the pain had made his body react despite him, he had no idea how to do what Giriko was saying, how he could manage to move at all like this. Hesitantly he moved trying to bring himself up before his knees buckled and he fell back down with a hot gasp. The quick movement made things even worse and he let out another strained sob as the feeling sent shivers throughout his whole body, Giriko sighed.

“Come on, I’ll help you out, we’ll take it slow.” The confused look on Justin’s face had to be pathetic from the pitious smile he got from the older man as he rested his hands on Justin’s hips and moved to help him back up. Justin moved with Giriko’s guidance moving painfully up and shaking back down in an extremely slow rhythm as he tried to get used to the feeling. His stomach hurt, it felt so weird and foreign, like he was doing something incredibly wrong and was going to gouge out his insides from this.

Giriko’s face looked strained as well, but within a few seconds Justin was able to tell it wasn’t for the same reasons. It was from holding himself back, he wanted something faster and he was struggling not to just take it. Justin was torn between feeling scared and thankful, glad that Giriko wasn’t just tearing him apart but scared any second the man would. Justin held his breath and started to move the slightest bit faster, his stomach churning from the feeling but the small pleased grunt he got from the other man pushed him to keep it up. 

“Fuck kid… look at you. You’re really something special.” Whimpering Justin braced his hands on Giriko’s chest for some kind of support to help him keep moving. Giriko’s hands were still on his waist, keeping him steady, but it wasn’t enough anymore. His legs were like jello and he was starting to get wobbly as he moved back and forth before bumping into something that made him freeze. He stayed perfectly still for a moment, trying to process the feeling of doing something so unbearably wrong that he felt like he was about to vomit… and then he cried out. He moved to yank himself off to figure out what the hell had just happened, only for Giriko to hold him still. 

“Whoa there, calm down. I think you found it, just stay still and I’ll help you out.” Looking down at Giriko with wet pained eyes Justin tried to figure out what he was talking about. What did he find? What was Giriko going to do? He got the latter answer almost immediately when suddenly Giriko snapped his hips up to hit that same spot dead on with an unbelievable amount of pressure. Justin practically screamed at the sudden feeling, struggling to get away or at least get Giriko’s dick to hit somewhere else that didn’t make him feel like his entire body was being shaken to its core. 

“It's going to feel good soon, just relax and you’ll see what I mean.” Giriko’s voice was gruff, hoarse as he held back any animalistic noises that would make his pleasure too obvious. It would be a good thing to hear if the other man wasn’t implying he was going to do the exact same thing again. Justin made a pathetic whimpering noise, moving around trying to somehow stop it from hurting. He didn’t know what to do, he had never felt anything like that before, any pain that was even comparable, he wasn’t even sure if it was pain. It felt so different from anything he had ever experienced in his life and made his entire body buzz. 

Giriko’s hips snapped up again, hitting the spot once, twice, three times dead on, each time disorienting Justin so much that he couldn’t even get his thoughts in order before the next one came. He wasn’t sure if he was moaning or just sitting there in silent shock, if Giriko was saying anything or if the room was silent besides the sound of colliding skin. Everything on Earth felt like it was on pause as his mind tried to catch up to what was happening, what he was feeling. Giriko of course didn’t wait for him to figure himself out. 

“Ha! That face of yours is too fucking sexy, you look like I’ve just shown ya’ God.” Making some weird strangled noise in response he nodded his head, accepting whatever Giriko was saying because he wasn’t sure what else to do. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth pinched closed into a thin line as he tried not to scream. Giriko was hitting it almost every time, missing every once in a while in a merciful break as Justin arched his back in response to the feeling winding up all his muscles. 

Without Giriko’s hands on him he knew he would just crumple, that the arms he had used to brace himself against Giriko’s stomach would give out under him the second they had to bear any real weight. This was too much, this was too far. Everything was becoming more and more painful as time went on, a tight coil spinning around in his stomach and making him whine like a kicked puppy. He could hear Giriko give a huff of a laugh as he awkwardly keened, the older man managing to hit dead on again. 

Soon enough he had to let his mouth open and let hot puffs of air come out in a steady quiet pant. It felt like Giriko was forcing a way straight into his soul, burrowing so deep into him that there was no way he’d ever come completely out. A mark was being left on him, burnt into him, Justin had known there was no going back after letting himself divulge in this but he didn’t realize what corruption felt like until now. He wanted to cry, but he wasn’t sure if it was in regret. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at all right now, he was dizzy, he couldn’t tell what way was up or what way was down anymore and then… static.

A tingly pins and needles feeling began to wash over his body, making his mouth taste like he sucked on a battery and the air smell of pennies. He started to hyperventilate, panicking, he didn’t know what was happening, what this feeling was… but at the same time he found himself pushing back, making sure that even if Giriko stopped the feeling wouldn’t go away. It was scary, all the winding pain was starting to be replaced with the electric feeling of nerves firing sporadically, waking every bit of his skin up. Giriko’s hands shifted on his waist the tiniest bit and it felt almost like he was being slapped with how sensitive he was right now. 

His entire body tensed up and he made a long whining noise that made Giriko laugh again, knowing something he clearly didn’t. Justin couldn’t bring himself to care even a little bit about it though, he was too trapped inside his own head, inside this feeling, inside Giriko’s grasp. There was a beat where Giriko missed, just brushing up against that weird spot that made his stomach churn. The next time he hit dead on. That was all it took. The static feeling took over Justin’s entire brain and stars adrupted behind his eyes. Sparkling white that covered up his vision for a brief second, a shriek of surprise following a wet burst between his legs that was far louder than he’d ever admit. 

When he finally got his bearing back enough to actually think Justin was gasping, his body started to crumple into Giriko’s as he tried desperately to hold himself up. The older man was still moving, scraping at his sensitive insides that were still holding on to a muted version of the tingling from before. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Giriko to stop. Honestly he wasn’t even thinking about telling the man to stop even though it was making him sick again, he was just trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Giriko reassured him anyway.

“Hold on, you did fucking great, gave a real pretty show.” Justin groaned against Giriko tiredly, the man’s voice sounded so much quieter than before but not like he was hearing whispering or anything… it felt like someone had shoved earplugs in his ears and now everything was muffled. Making a mumble of complaint at the weird sudden hearing loss he moved his heavy body up more, forcing himself back into a mostly upright position with a warm gasp. 

Giriko wasn’t particularly aiming or in a firm pattern anymore as much as he was locking up every once in a while, stiff and pained, before managing to thrust forward again to keep going. It looked like he was struggling, his face was getting the slightest bit red and his face had morphed into a concentrated glare. Justin wasn’t exactly sure what to expect until he felt something wet abrupt in him, surprising him and making a chill go up his spine as he gave another little shriek. For once Giriko didn’t laugh at his reaction, but he did give a tired smirk before letting out a low groan, moving to pull Justin off. 

When they detached Justin was surprised at how suddenly empty he felt, but he wasn’t upset about it either. Crashing into Giriko he finally let himself go completely limp, uncaring of how sweaty they were despite the fact he would never in a million years stay sweaty or let a sweaty person touch him in normal circumstances. Giriko didn’t seem to care either though, he let one of his hands flop onto the back of Justin’s head, playing lazily with the scythe’s hair like he was a kid you’d ruffle the hair of. He made a noise of disdain but otherwise stayed completely still, still trying to right himself after all of that. 

“I don’t remember the last time I popped someone’s cherry but I know it wasn’t nearly as fun as this, you really gave it your all.” Justin was completely melting into Giriko’s sheets and only half listening to what the man had started saying. He had no idea how Giriko was just ok again. His hips hurt but there the pleasant buzzing sensation was still there, making him sleepy and calm, completely happy to be surrounded by the foreign scent of Giriko all around him. 

Tarantulas didn’t spin webs, they weren’t that crafty, that patient, that stealthy… but they caught their prey all the same. Ambushing, grabbing on, paralyzing with venom… and digging in with their fangs. 

How fitting. 

**Author's Note:**

> One of the cool things about fanfiction is that if you really like an situation that can technically only be written once (like first times) you can just write it over and over again in different fics. I'm convinced that writers who have the whole 'they've lived millions of different lives' trope going on just want to write one scene a million different times as well. I feel them. 
> 
> This is 26 pages lmao


End file.
